yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bluedog187
Welcome Welcome to my talk page, feel free to ask any questions (as long as the answers aren't too obvious) or say whatever's on your mind (but if you feel you have to swear, please use *'s, we'll all know what you meant but kids use this site and it'd be best if we didn't get a million concerned parents giving us crap over it). Oh and don't forget to sign your posts with four tildes (~'s). I'm first! The rest of you can suck it! (kidding) Sorry it took so long to get back to you. I saw it after you sent it but didn't really care about the situation at that moment. :/ Anyway this was my question: I have a lot of decks I'm working on and the use of the forums, in my opinion, have dropped. So I have a few decks I want looked over and in the case of my LaDD Deck, a way to get a basic deck theme/idea. But I don't know if the "Decks for free" will be useful for me. I have reasons, just I can't remember them. PS. I have my deck and Windows Live (msn messenger). If you want we can duel over the IRC or Windows Live. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 21:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) * Want a cookie? (look at the bottom of the section) Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:14, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ** Or combo. If you can think of any cards that fit in that category, inform me. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 03:28, October 8, 2009 (UTC) *** Or Rare Fish. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 03:33, October 8, 2009 (UTC) **** The top two decks are the ones I want you to look at. There is a different between the first deck and yours, that being the lack of Ancient Rules/Star Blast-like cards. Hope it helps. I shouldn't have to say that because you kick my a** a few times. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:37, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Beformet * Beformet wants to join the deckbuilders. the decks on his user page look good, but I gave him a trial fix and it was kinda strange (only 1 sillva is one that stands out...wtf?...) What do you say? --Tantara (talk) 01:51, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Ya, Sorry I realized that after I posted it, so that is why I deleted it XD lol sorry bout that!! 04:32, October 2, 2009 (UTC) GX Why wait man? --Dark Yugi 23:31, October 6, 2009 (UTC) * Mm, all right. By the way, can you tell me how to archive talk pages? I have no idea how. --Dark Yugi 23:42, October 6, 2009 (UTC) * K, thanks. --Dark Yugi 01:26, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Would it? What would you think, Bluedog? Based on your opinion, would you think that "Koa'ki Meiru Valafar" should be a good addition to my "Light and Darkness" deck, since it's a Fiend? I cheated the "Koa'ki Meiru" sequence (By discarding the "Iron Core") instead by activating "Call of the Haunted" so you would still be able to draw a card. --002517 10:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC) The Shining Darkness you have a link that shows the confirmation of The Shining Darkness?? RIO2016 09:30, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Machine/Water. I have a love for machine and both water decks and i havent been playing for quite awhile, is there any suggestions u can throw out on some new water cards or machine cards that would help get my decks up to date a little bit.? ~J4M3S~ PLEASE HELP * I'm drowning on Decks for Free! PLEASE GET ACTIVE. --Tantara (talk) 01:40, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Something Weird on the Tempest Magian trivia page There's an inappropriate comment on the trivia page for Tempest Magician http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Card_Trivia:Tempest_Magician In the box above the tips, there's text calling it "Gay as Hell" Just found that weird and not really appropriate. I don't know if you are able to do anything about it, but I'm not sure how to fix it myself. Thanks for your time Vulpine 05:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Rulling issues thx for answering my question :D Rulling issues Why dont i know you in rl you answer all my questions :P hahaha ^.^ ShadowTina Look at this Do you think you could upload this for me please http://ravegrl.files.wordpress.com/2009/04/102_noah.jpg (Robbiejennings 13:41, October 28, 2009 (UTC)) Your GB Fix Hi its me Berfomet if I may make a suggestion you may want to redo your GB fix I feel I am fairly experienced with GB's and that maybe some cards *cough*Sparticus*cough* do not belong, I'm not trying to tell you how to fix decks or anything I just feel that the deck had a few out of place cards.--Berfomet 22:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks for the explination I thought you had gone crazy or something well, Happy Dueling!!--Berfomet 22:43, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Impossible Luck. Once, not long ago I made a trade for my friend's "Road Warrior" and "Road Synchron" for my "Black Rose Dragon". I mistakedly said "No Trade Backs", so when I could not resist to get my "Black Rose" back, he didn't accept the deal. Yesterday, I got 2 "5'Ds" tins (For only $33.95!!!) containing "Ancient Fairy Dragon" and "Power Tool Dragon". I was so lucky that in one of those Ancient Prophecy booster packs, came an Ultra Rare "Ancient Fairy Dragon"!! I had two now, so I was able to get my "Black Rose Dragon" back from my friend for my Secret Rare "Ancient Fairy" kept the Ultra Rare to remember how lucky I was :) . He was so temped about the "Ancient Fairy Dragon" that he traded back my "Black Rose"!! Unfortunately, I lost a "Red Dragon Archfiend" during another trade, but I still have now got 2 more Dragons to collect!! :) --002517 08:56, October 31, 2009 (UTC) * P.S. My bad, "Power Tool Dragon" is not a 5'D, so I have 3 more dragons to collect. --002517 08:58, October 31, 2009 (UTC) People need to get over themselves I don't care if he is an admin or not. If he is wrong then he is wrong. He has a history of doing crap like that and it's wrong. Any idiot with half a brain can see he abuses his "title" (like it really matters on a site about CARD GAMES! He really needs to get over himself and stop being an ass to people he seems to have a problem with Hi from Berfomet Hi I just wanna say I don't know exactly whats going on but if you need any support at all I'm here to help and I'm pretty sure some other people would help too--Berfomet 01:22, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Ok just offering to help mute this jerk@#$--Berfomet 01:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, Happy Dueling!!--Berfomet 01:34, November 5, 2009 (UTC) New Water Deck. Please leave a comment. Enjoy :) --002517 12:09, November 5, 2009 (UTC) * The reason why I added "Elemental Mistress Doriado", is because her Attribute is also counted as a Water Monster, so she's fits well with the support cards. By the way, should I add more Spell and Traps to this deck?? --002517 12:49, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Decks for Free! Are you still interested in helping BEWK and I? We're missing you! --Tantara (talk) 15:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) * Ok, thanks. I'm going to be taking my trimester exams this week (we have trimesters, not simesters here... 3 midterms/finals...), so I'm really going to need help! --Tantara (talk) 03:38, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- * My signature is still smaller than yours. I barely recognized you. **You changed your sig. Newcomers What is your opinion on Berformet and NYKid? They are both trying to get on Decks for Free!. Forum:Removal of the CategorySelect tool As you're a regular contributer. I'd really appreciated it if you could leave your opinion here. Thank you. -- Deltaneos (talk) 17:56, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Stronger Decks. Hello again Bluedog, I just wanted to say that I totally got rid of my "Elemental Machine of the Destiny" Deck because all the Monsters and Spells and Traps were working along together so therefore I took all the good and strong cards out of that deck and distributed them to my 4 other decks. Check them out on my talk page. They have gotten much much (much x 5) stronger. =0 I have remaining Morphtronic Cards left so I will create a Morphronic deck sooner or later!! P.S. My stupid voting poll has deleting all my votes again... Is it okay you can vote them again? --002517 00:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Flying FOrtress SKY FIRE DECK Which cards would u use for a reactor deck. Deck Guide What do you think of my deck guide? : Yeah, I know what you mean. I usually use My Body as a Shield, Chariot, or Solemn to save my soul. heya bludog187 heya i need help to finish my deck and make it at its best i posted it on the deck free section of the forums its called cyber/Female warrior deck please help me as soon as you can and thanks in advance al info is in the forum page.ShadowTina 11:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) thanks alot for considering my request in help if you need more info about what i want my deck to be you can ask me i can tell you already a few i want it to be a cyber girl/a lil bit cyber dragon deck :DShadowTina 11:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) duel on icr?GBmaster 07:05, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey if you need any yugioh cards im willing to trade or sell for realy low prices like $1.00 or free for certain cards? Questions * You can respond this in my homepage though, I have a question... Is that real ok for me to post up the create card in this site under my name? If so, then I will be glad to go put up the create cards I had holding for while... --FredCat100 20:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) * Alright then, that's why I asked is that's one point of those random cards that made a strange appearance, like one that summoned Stardust Dragon without Synchro Summon (DP08-EN08 for explain), etc. --FredCat100 20:19, November 18, 2009 (UTC) * Ah, that's what they are for... Thanks for your patience, I am understand how it going on. And again, thanks for the link to create card web. I will be more than pleasure to post some of my cards there. --FredCat100 20:24, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Heya Blue how is your deck revising and upgrading on my deck comming along??? :O and thx alot btw ^^--White Rose 20:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) will you be on duel channels at 1:00 later?GBmaster 22:07, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Spamming I just found some spamming in Leo (Son) page... can you give me some more explains of how to revive it back to normal? --FredCat100 00:46, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, thanks for your kindly explain. I will remember that in future. --FredCat100 12:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) this don´t made diference because site organize in alphabetic order New Hero Deck I'm trying to make a Hero deck because most of my friends use the same archtype(one is almost obsessed): Elemental Heroes. I'm trying to build one that can beat their E-Hero Decks because they always get some new and random card that makes a comeback, resulting in a loss... so could you please try to edit this deck with cards similar to this one? And I have a $20 limit. This is already a deck I built so I won't have to spend much. Also please put a "Trueman6=88 03:37, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" where you change. Well, if it would be very hard to mix the three, maybe just Neo-Spacians and Elemental Heroes since Neos fuses with any of the Neo-Spacians and one of my friends is selling heroes like dark neos, dark panther, so I guess Neo-Spacians and Elemental Heroes please:) Infernity Beetle That was the way they battle, but you forgot the one about Yusei's Fighting Spirit, it prevent the destruction in battle, therefore Yusei sacrificed that equip card in order to keep his famous Speed Warrior on the field. --FredCat100 23:04, December 3, 2009 (UTC) : Ah, that's why you made some change on that page. Thanks for point it out. Hope this site running smooth in future. --FredCat100 23:37, December 3, 2009 (UTC) How come when i change the Lightsworn page people always change it back? It is not an exact deck list just a suggestion of a what to place in the deck? (im relatively new at this also) oh ok, ty man. Also We need to edit the Box so that it says Lightsworn Monsters on it, the Archetype box. List of modified cards Hi, I want to tell you that the article of List of modified cards is a very good a addition to this page and I want to say that it can be better. I think that (I don't konw how many) some cards are missing of the list like Gemini Imps, I will investigate more of those cards and if I find them I will tell you. Paladin Endymion 03:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) D.Kaiser - MSN Hey, chances are I won't be on MSN for a while (Bluedog cheers) because I don't have wifi where I am and the connection cord doesn't work. Just giving you the heads up. Talk later. D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 06:14, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Brand new, stronger decks. Hello again Bluedog, we have not talked for a while, but during this period of time, I haven't edited my Talk and User page about my decks, so I have had new and improved stronger decks than before. I've recently added Secret Rares and Ultra Rares to my decks (Other than my Water Deck) to make them shine. You can vote again, or you could just have a look around and see what's new. You might even have to change your mind about these decks... ha ha ha. --002517 09:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC) * By the way, I finally got my hands on "Stardust Dragon". It took a long time probably because bad luck was hanging over me from getting a Super Rare version of this card in a Duelist Pack. Scrap Knights whats the point of your gay cards? it seems completely random